Rejecting the Crown
by GoldenRose29
Summary: We all know Tilly abdicated the throne but her journey to doing so is a mystery. Follow the young Princess Tilly as she graduates and fights to figure out what she wants and who she is. Will she prove she can rule? Or come to realize she will always have her head in clouds, failing her people and running from her duties?
1. Chapter 1

**This story is a sort of prequel to my other fanfic, The Final Story. In that fanfic I state that the first or last story of a Storykeeper is there own. In Tilly's case, her story is her first story. But this fanfic can also stand alone. I tried to keep it as canon as possible with lots of cameos from side characters who were adults in the actual show. Thanks for reading and I hope you like it!**

* * *

"No fair!" a young boy giggled as he rolled on the lawn of a large courtyard. A girl a little older then him laughed as she tickled him, her dirty blond hair pixie cut falling into her eyes, her knees pressing her turquoise gown into the grass so hard it stained. "You can't tickle your opponent in a real duel!"

"Good thing this isn't real!" the girl exclaimed, her long fingers digging into his stomach under his sky-blue jacket.

"Children!" a loud voice suddenly boomed across the courtyard.

The girl quickly leaped to her feet as the boy tried to recover from all the laughter.

A tall man was striding toward them. His brown hair was pulled back and tied with a red ribbon while a red striped coat hung down his back, over his black vest and white undershirt. His dark blue pants were stuffed into his black leather boots and an elaborate medal from a tournament was pinned near his heart.

"What are you doing, rolling in the dirt?" he demanded. "You are royalty, not commoners from a village."

"We're sorry, Father," the girl murmured, looking down.

"Go clean yourselves up," the king ordered. "Now. Before dinner."

"Come on, Rolie," the girl said to her brother, taking his hand and pulling him back up the lawn to their home, a sprawling off-white castle with colorful rooves and tall towers. A paradise to some. A prison to others.

* * *

"Oh, my beautiful family!" Queen Mum exclaimed as the king escorted his children into the dinning hall. She was a small woman with her ginger hair swept into a tall bun, a glittering golden tiara on top. Her gown was a lovely charcoal color with many sapphires stitched into the bodice, the lights bouncing off and seemingly making her glow. "Come. The chef prepared jiggly-wiggly pudding, Rolie."

"Yum!" the young prince said, grinning widely.

"Mum, I don't think that's wise," the king chided. "They've been very _mischievous_ today."

"Oh, Roland, hush," Mum laughed. "I'm sure you scolded them plenty. Let them be children once in a while."

"But they are not-"

" _Roland_."

"Yes, dear," King Roland sighed as he took his seat at the head of the table.

The meal passed quietly, like normal, with Queen Mum occasionally asking her children about their day. But then as they spooned up the last of their pudding, King Roldan cleared his throat.

"Matilda, I need to speak with you in my study," he announced, standing. "Now."

"I'll come too," Queen Mum chimed in, placing a hand on her daughter's shoulder.

The young princess now wore a cherry colored dress with yellow ribbons twined up the bodice. Her hair had been pulled back and she wore a tight tiara as well. Everything her father wanted from her.

"Rolie, go on up to your room," Queen Mum told her son. "I'll be up soon."

The royals exited the dinning hall and climbed a grand staircase, the prince running down a different hall once they reached the top, as the young princess wondered what he wanted.

 _What does he want now? I was just having a bit of fun, that's all._

King Roland entered his study, a lavish room with shelves of books and a grand desk, behind which sat an overstuffed chair. He sank into it as Queen Mum and Matilda sat in the chairs in front of him.

"Did I do something wrong?" the princess asked, crossing her arms.

"No, Tilly, of course not," her mother assured her. "We just wanted to talk to you about which school you're attending after Royal Prep. The Royal School Fair is coming up soon and we just wanted to know what you were thinking."

"Oh." Tilly was slightly stunned. That was it? "I was thinking about the School for Adventure. Or the Corinthian Sports School."

"You are the future queen, Matilda," King Roland said. "You need to _learn_ how to be a queen. Which is why I strongly recommend Ever Realm Academy."

"But…that school just teaches a bunch of rules and boring stuff," Tilly protested.

"School isn't meant to be fun," Roland snapped. "You are going to be queen. You need to know how to be a good one."

"What if I don't want to be queen?"

"You're the _heir_ , Matilda! You cannot simply throw that away!"

"Well…," Mum began softly, "she could always abdicate the throne."

"But she has a duty to her people," Roland argued. "As the eldest child, she is to be queen."

"Rolie doesn't know I'm the heir," Tilly thought aloud. "He thinks you're going to choose between us one day. And he really wants to be king."

"So you're going to abdicate? Throw everything away?" Roland demanded.

"I…I don't know," Tilly stuttered. "I don't know if I'd even be a good queen. And Rolie would be so sad…."

"I was going to announce you as the official heir at your graduation ball," Roland sighed. "If you are really going to abdicate, I need your decision by then. But I must warn you, Matilda, that once you abdicate, there is not going back. It is a permanent decision. Do you understand?"

"Yes Father." But she'd never been more lost.

* * *

"What'd Mum and Father want to talk to you about?" Rolie asked as Tilly crept into his room.

It was dark and their only light was the moon shining in through Rolie's large windows. Tilly often snuck over to his room after Queen Mum had sent them to bed. Both children were night owls and would talk until they fell asleep.

"Oh. They just wanted to talk about what school I'm going to pick," Tilly replied as she crawled into his lavish bed. It was tucked in the back of his room so his bookshelves and desk could have more room.

"I'm going to pick Ever Realm," Rolie said, snuggling up next to his sister. "Just like Father."

Tilly glanced down at his contended smile and swallowed a lump in her throat.

"Where would you go if you weren't going to be king? I mean, if you couldn't be? What would you do?"

"Huh," Roland said as he thought. "I don't know. Maybe I'd be and advisor. I'd want to help our kingdom."

"And you can only do that by being in charge?"

"I don't know. I mean, isn't that a royal's job? Being in charge?"

 _Is it? If I abdicate will I be letting everyone down?_

"Do you want to play a game?" Rolie asked. "We could find constellations."

"I'm…I'm really tired, Rolie," Tilly sighed and slid off his bed. "I'm going back to my room."

"Oh. Okay. Goodnight."

"Night Rolie."

She kissed his forehead quickly and dashed out of his room. But she didn't go to hers. Instead, she ran down the hall, her bare feet slapping the marble, her silky cream nightgown rustling around her ankles.

Finally, she reached it: a pair of glass doors leading to the courtyard. Tilly opened them a crack and ran into the gardens that were full of blooming flowers and small bushes. She collapsed on the soft dewy grass and breathed in its smell. Her heart slowed and her tears dried. Here, outside within nature, she was safe. Nature would keep her safe. All because of a purple gem around her neck.

* * *

 _It was just after her tenth birthday. Her mother had allowed her to pick anything from the jewel room and when she entered she became very fond of a thing silver chain necklace with a large purple jewel pendent. It fell right over her heart and clashed brilliantly with her orange dress that day. But that only made her love it more._

 _Several days later, her family had been journeying through the kingdom. But as their coach sped through the woods, they found their path overgrown by a wild bush of sorts. King Roland ordered it to be burned but that was when Tilly recognized the plant._

 _"Stop!" she'd yelled, running in front of the knight with torches. "You can't burn them, please. This plant is nearly extinct!"_

 _"So? What purpose does it serve?" her father had demanded, angry at being defied by his own daughter._

 _"Its flower is used in healing elixirs. Without it, alchemists and sorcerers will have to use much more dangerous ingredients."_

 _"I'm sure it will grow elsewhere, Matilda. Now move," King Roland ordered._

 _"It won't, Father. It will only grow on land that has been touched by magic," Tilly insisted. "We learned about it in Enchanted Gardening. Please, Father, this plant will help so many. We can't lose it."_

 _The king stared at her for a long while._

 _"Fine," he conceded. "We shall tell the alchemists and sorceress about its location and we will take a different path. Now get back in the coach."_

 _Tilly didn't question it. She dashed back in, not noticing her glowing necklace._

* * *

Now Tilly laid in the gardens, feeling the grass tickle her arms.

Ever since that day, her amulet had allowed her power over nature. She could call it to her aid, make plants grown and change. She could even hear it, whispering secrets it had heard.

Tilly had realized long ago that, yes, plants were alive, but they didn't think like people and animals did. They just existed, repeating others' words, their spirits feeling others' presences constantly.

Now it was her safe place. The plants would take care of her like she did for them.

So overwhelmed and exhausted, it wasn't long before Tilly fell asleep on the grass, waking at dawn with the rising sun and sneaking back inside so her father never knew.


	2. Chapter 2

"Abdicate?" a young boy repeated that afternoon at Royal Prep.

Him and Tilly were enjoying their lunch hour in the green house surrounded by dancing daisies. The boy was pale and his eyes were almond shaped. He wore a long sky-blue tunic that had a black belt tied at the waist. A silver dragon decorated his back while a small black and blue dome cap sat on his head, his black hair poking out of the bottom.

"Are you serious, Tilly?"

"You think I made this up, Quon?" she sighed. "You know I'm not very responsible. And if I don't abdicate, Rolie will be crushed."

"I'm sure he'll understand," Quon assured her. "After all, it's your right to be queen."

"Queen? Tilly?" a voice laughed. The two turned and spotted a tall boy striding toward them, his black hair pulled back and tied with a burgundy ribbon to match his fine fur-lined jacket. His brown eyes sparkled with laughter as he looked Tilly and Quon over. "She'd be a horrible queen! You'd forget all about your subjects as you run off chasing butterflies and what not."

"I would not!" Tilly exclaimed hotly. "I'd take care of my people."

"Yeah, Garrick, lay off," Quon interjected.

"Ooh look at you, sticking up for the weirdo," Garrick laughed, turning back to Tilly. "You couldn't rule a village, much less a kingdom. You're a waste of a princess."

And with that said, he turned and left, rejoining his friends outside the greenhouse.

"Why don't you put him in his place?" Quon demanded, red faced with anger. "You know you could."

"Because that's wrong, Quon. 'Rule over others as you'd have them rule over you.' It also means treating people how you'd want to be treated. And I'd hate for someone to be revealing _my_ secrets."

"Fine. But I'm about a hair's width away from telling everyone what you told me."

"You do and I'll tell everyone you still sleep with a night lamp lit." But Tilly was smiling. "Maybe.

Quon laughed, shaking his head at his whimsical friend.

* * *

 _"No, Tilly, don't add the-!" Quon yelled as Tilly dumped a glittering powder into their beaker. As soon as it hit the violet liquid, the beaker started shaking and steaming. Quon ducked as it erupted like a volcano, dousing Tilly and her ivy dress. The class stared in shock and wonder._

 _"Jewel dust yet," Quon finished, standing back up._

 _"I wanted to see what would happen," Tilly said simply, shrugging._

 _"But the instructions-" Quon protested._

 _"Are a clear sign this experiment has been done before," Tilly cut in. "Where's the fun in doing what's already been done?"_

 _"It's safer that way," Miss Merryweather answered, flying up behind the pair._

 _"Sorry, Miss Merryweather," Tilly replied, suddenly guilty. "I didn't mean to make a mess."_

 _But the fairy just smiled. "Go wash up. I know you didn't mean any harm."_

 _Tilly smiled and dashed out into the hallway, grateful for her understanding teachers._

 _But on the way to the restroom, she passed a cracked door that was spilling out someone's booming voice._

 _"Do you realized how humiliating it is to have to come here to have Miss Flora tell me your_ failing _?" a man's voice demanded as Tilly slowed. "Honestly, Garrick, I thought you were better than this."_

 _"Now, King Rogers, it's not Garrick's fault entirely," Miss Flora's voice cut in. "Garrick's been having trouble keeping up because he's dyslexic. And now that we know, we'll be doing all we can to help him."_

 _"Well, if he weren't so lazy-!" King Rogers yelled._

 _Tilly bumped the door closed before she could hear more and dashed to the washroom, reeling._

 _Later at lunch, Garrick was near panic._

 _"I can't find my flying derby jersey!" he exclaimed to his friends as Tilly and Quon walked by on the way to the greenhouse. "I've looked everywhere!"_

 _"No, you haven't," Tilly blurted out, drawing everyone's eyes. "I mean, if you had you would've found it by now."_

 _"It's an expression, you idiot," Garrick sneered. "You think a princess would know that." The group laughed while Tilly turned red. "Lord help us if you ever end up with_ any _royal responsibility."_

 _'And Lord helps us if you actually end up king with your dyslexia and all!'_

 _The words were right there, sharp and angry, sitting on the tip of Tilly's tongue. But then she thought of how King Rogers had yelled at him, not unlike her own father._

 _"I hope you find your jersey," was all she said before she dragged Quon away, determined to avoid Garrick as long as she could. But she was proud of herself for holding her tongue._

 _The amulet was proud as well and happily granted her the power of silence, to quiet any and all sound._

* * *

"You know you could do it, right?" Quon asked Tilly as they left school. "Rule, I mean. You'd be a great queen no matter what Garrick says."

"Thanks," Tilly sighed. "I should go. Rolie's going to want to get home so he can finish his homework."

"He's not a normal kid, I'm telling you."

Tilly laughed. "Bye Quon."

Tilly smiled as she wandered the outdoors of the palace. It was well after dinner and she found herself down by the wildflowers that grew by the servants' quarters. Since the sun was setting, she creeped back into the castle through a door that led to the kitchens.

"More villagers have responded than we anticipated," King Roland was telling the head chef when she walked in. "You need to make at least double the food for the Villager's Ball this weekend."

"But Your Majesty-"

"Just get it done," King Roland insisted, turning to leave. But then he spotted his daughter. "Matilda, what are you doing down here?"

"I was walking outside," she answered.

"It's late; you shouldn't be outside without a guard at night," Roland said and gestured for her to leave the kitchen. "Get to bed now. You have school tomorrow."

"Yes Father," she muttered and climbed the wooden stairs leading back to the palace.

That night, the moon high overhead, she crept to her window and stuck her hand out of it, calling to the tree that grew just beneath it. The small plant grew upward, stretching to her. Tilly eagerly swung herself into its branches. The wood grew around her, cocooning her.

 _Maybe Garrick was right. Maybe I can't be queen. How would I even_ begin _to provide for my people?_

The leaves of the tree rustled as it felt her stress.

"I'm alright," Tilly murmured, stroking its bark.

The wind blew through the branches, scattering the tree's whisper. Tilly listened closely.

"Really? A magical orchard? You don't say…I could provide for my people."

The leaves rustled in agreement.

"Maybe I _can_ be queen."

* * *

 _King Roldan had caved to his wife's request and taken his children on a diplomatic mission to Tangu._

 _"Now," the king said when their coach landed. "I'm going to be very busy with the king, discussing our new trade agreement and such. I don't care what you two do as long as you don't get into trouble and don't bother the king and I."_

 _"Can we go to the bazaar?" Roland asked his father eagerly. "Habib told me they sell chocolate covered everything!"_

 _"Take a guard," King Roland instructed as he climbed out of the coach._

 _"Thank you, Father!" Roland chirped and began dashing to the exit of the palace, his sister on his heels._

 _"Make sure they stay safe," King Roland told one of his knights._

 _"Yes, Your Majesty," he replied and hurried after the children._

* * *

 _The bazaar was huge, taking up several blocks of the nearby town and spilling into the alleys and side streets. Tents were set up in front of tall stone buildings, the merchants' homes. Their tables were filled with exotic goods like pottery, clothing, and food. Other tens had people performing their craft like glass blowing, tattoos, and strange talents; a juggling monkey, a man spinning a sword, another one eating fire, and a woman dancing to drumbeats._

 _Roland quickly purchased a basket of chocolate covered goodies and munched on them as he and Tilly meandered through the crowds._

 _"What's that?" he asked as they passed a large blue tent with closed curtains._

 _In front of it, a man in glittering red robes and a large jeweled hat stood on a box as the crowd gathered in front of him._

 _"Let's go find out," Tilly said and they merged with the crowd._

 _"This is a chance of a lifetime, folks!" the man exclaimed, his voice honeyed with an Arabian accent. "Inside this tent is the key to getting all you desire, all you_ wish _for! Just pay a modest sum and have all your dreams magically come true!"_

 _The crowd mumbled and scoffed._

 _Suddenly the tent's curtains fluttered and a woman was escorted out by a man dressed similarly to the one on the box._

 _"Is that Qitarah?" someone in the crowd whispered._

 _"It can't be. Qitarah is sick with a rash," another replied._

 _"No!" the woman shouted. "It is truly I, Qitarah! I'm cured!"_

 _"How?"_

 _"Impossible!"_

 _"What did you have to give?"_

 _"I paid these men to have my wish come true," the woman explained. "And they took me into their tent. They have a genie who will grant your deepest wish! He's_ healed _me!"_

 _Suddenly people were swarming the two men, handing over all their money to see the genie._

 _"Oh, Tilly, can we?" Roland asked his sister, tugging on her hand._

 _"What do you want to wish for?" she laughed. "We have everything."_

 _"I know but I've never seen a genie. Please, Tilly," Rolie begged._

 _"Let's ask how much it is first."_

 _Since they were small they were able to slip through the crowd to the front._

 _"Excuse me!" Tilly called._

 _The man on the box glanced at her. "Yes child?"_

" _My brother wants to see your genie. How much?" she asked._

" _Well genies are very rare…," he mused, stroking his sharp chin._

" _But," the other man suddenly interrupted, his dark eyes staring at the tiara on Tilly's head, "he is free to royals."_

" _Free!" the first repeated angrily._

" _Marid, think of how many more people will pay to see a genie with a_ royal _endorsement," the second man hissed in Marid's ear. "Don't tell me you can't see the opportunity, brother."_

 _Marid's eyes suddenly began to sparkle and he turned back to Roland and Tilly with a grin._

" _Yes, my brother is right. Genies are very rare but to young royals he is free. Come right on in."_

 _The two men pulled back the tent's curtain and the children walked in. The dark room created by draping silk was lit by tall torches stuck in the dirt, their flickering flames making it very stuffy. In the middle of the room was a table with a simple oil lamp on it with a young genie floating above. He wore a blue vest with golden embroidery and blue harem pants to match. He had tan skin and little muscle. His pointed ears each had a golden hoop earring and a flopping white turban covered his head, his black stringy hair poking out the front of it._

 _But above all, he looked sad, no, miserable. Around his thin wrists were golden bands, connected to chains tied to the table and his stomach was much thinner than any boys' should be._

" _Why's he chained up?" Roland asked._

" _So he can grant your wish, of course!" Marid exclaimed. "Go on, genie."_

 _The young magical being sighed and launched into what sounded like a well-rehearsed speech._

" _I am an all-powerful genie that can bend reality, time, and the entire cosmos to my will," he drawled flatly. "Wish for anything and you shall have it. For nothing is impossible with my powers."_

" _Why are you chained up?" Tilly asked him, eyes narrowing._

 _The brothers suddenly came behind the genie, placing their hands on his shoulders._

" _Yes, genie, tell the girl," Marid's brother sneered, squeezing harder than necessary._

" _My great power is_ hard _to contain," the genie sighed. "If you were to remove my chains my power would be unstoppable, wreaking havoc on the kingdom."_

" _Now, make your wish," Marid coaxed._

" _Make it a good one," his brother added with a grin._

 _Roland looked at his sister, confused. He could tell something wasn't right._

" _Please give us a moment to decide," Tilly said, backing up and huddling with her brother. "This isn't right, Rolie."_

" _I know. That boy looks miserable. But what can we do?" he asked._

 _Tilly thought for a moment. "I have an idea." She quickly whispered in his ear. "Understand?"_

" _Yep!"_

" _Are you ready, young royals?" Marid questioned._

" _Yes," Tilly replied, turning back to the brothers. "We each know what we want."_

" _Wait, you only get one wish," Marid's brother cut in._

" _But there's two of us. Certainly you don't want us to tell people you're unfair?" Tilly protested, blinking her innocent green eyes up at the men._

" _Oh, alright," he grumbled. "Get on with it then."_

 _Tilly gave her brother a reassuring nod and stopped up to the genie._

" _I hate spending so many hours doing homework. So I wish for a journal that will answer any question I write in it with a pen to go with it."_

" _Of course," the genie sighed and snapped his fingers._

 _A cloud of blue smoke erupted in Tilly's hands. When it cleared, she was holding an ornate book with a blue velvet cover embordered with golden Arabian flowers. On top lay a glue glass pen with a wide tip. She quickly opened the book and began writing._

'Why is the genie _really_ chained up?'

 _As soon as she lifted her pen, black inky lettered started forming an answer._

'Fizz's lamp was stolen by the two brothers. When he came out of his lam, they used magical chains to keep him in place. Without the chains, he could fly away with his lamp. But the brothers keep him prisoner to make money off his power'

" _Well," Marid prompted Roland, "go on, boy."_

" _Tilly?" Rolie asked as he stepped up to the genie._

" _Go ahead. Just as we talked about," she instructed._

 _Roland grinned and faced the genie. "I wish your chains would disappear so you'd be free from these men!"_

" _No!" Marid shouted._

" _What have you done?" his brother exclaimed, grabbing Roland's arm and shaking him._

 _But it was too late for the brothers. The golden chains vanished in a puff of blue smoke. Fizz stared in shock at his blank wrists._

" _I'm free," he gasped._

" _How are we going to make money now?" Marid wailed._

" _You selfish, insolent, no good-" his brother growled, shaking Roland so hard his head rocked._

 _Tilly dashed to the curtains of the tent and flung them open._

" _Guards!" she yelled. The royal Enchancian knights pushed their way through the crowd to her. "Help! These men imprisoned an innocent and are hurting Roland!"_

 _The knights dashed in a quickly subdued the brothers, tying their hands behind their backs._

" _We'll take them back to the palace. Allow the king of Tangu to deal with them," one knight said._

" _You should come back to the palace as well, Your Highnesses," the other told Roland and Tilly._

" _Okay. Nearly time for dinner anyway," Roland agreed and followed the first knight and the brothers out of the tent._

" _Princess?" the second guard inquired._

" _I'll be right out," she replied. The knight nodded and closed the tent's curtains._

" _You saved me. You asked that journal if it was really safe to free me, didn't you?" Fizz asked._

" _I just wanted to be sure they_ were _really lying," Tilly replied._

" _Well I owe you a great debt now, Princess…?"_

" _Tilly. My friends call me Tilly."_

" _It's an honor to meet you, Tilly." Fizz bowed. "You're very clever and kind."_

" _Thank you."_

" _Don't thank me for pointing out the obvious." Suddenly he leaned closer to her. "Hey, is your necklace supposed to do that?"_

 _Tilly glanced down and saw her amulet glowing. It shined for a moment longer before it dimmed._

'I want to ensure no other genie is taken advantage of like I was.'

" _What?" Tilly asked._

" _I was just wondering why your necklace was glowing," Fizz replied._

" _No, you said something about ensuring other genies aren't treated like you were," Tilly insisted._

" _I didn't say that."_

" _Did you think it?" Tilly suddenly gasped, cupping the purple gem n her hands. "Maybe the amulet gave me the power to read minds."_

" _I didn't think it." Tilly deflated, clearly disappointed. "I_ wished _for it."_

" _You wished…," Tilly breathed. "I can't hear thoughts. I can hear_ wishes _!"_

" _That sure is some necklace," Fizz remarked._

" _Why don't you? Help the other genies?" Tilly inquired. "I mean, what_ else _are you going to do?"_

" _I don't know," Fizz admitted. "I suppose I could go to the Isle of Genies and talk with the Head Genie. Establish some rules that will protect us and other people."_

" _You could even enforce them," Tilly encouraged. "Like a genie knight."_

" _No, I don't want to be a knight. What about…sergeant?"_

" _Sergeant Fizz. Has a nice ring to it," Tilly laughed. "Now go! Do it!"_

" _Thank you, Tilly," Fizz said again as he picked up his lamp. "I'll never forget you."_

" _And I'll never forget you, Fizz."_

 _The young genie then vanished in a puff of blue smoke._

 _Tilly, her smile bright, ran out of the tent to join her brother._

* * *

"Tilly?" Rolie called as he entered his sister's room. She was lying in her bed, a cloth over her head. "Baileywick told me you were sick."

"Yeah, I'm going to rest today so I'll be okay for the Villager's Ball tomorrow," Tilly replied weakly.

"Okay. Feel better, sis." And Rolie ran out, headed to school.

The minute the door closed, Tilly leapt out of her bed and dashed into her closet. She quickly pulled on her inky blue riding clothes and black boots. She ran a come through her short dirty blond hair haphazardly then headed to a tall cabinet in her room. Sitting on top of some old school books inside was the enchanted velvet journal, its pen next to it. Tilly grabbed them both and began to scribble in her question.

 _'How do I find the Arabella Orchard?'_

 _'The orchard is always moving. You will need a magical way to track it.'_

"Mr. Goodwin!"


	3. Chapter 3

Tilly headed to her window and climbed down the tall tree outside of it. If any of the maids or butlers saw her out of bed they'd be sure to tell Baileywick who would send her back to bed, or worse, tell her mother she'd been faking her cold.

Hiding behind bushed and columns, Tilly scampered over to the tower that belonged to someone she knew she could trust.

"Mr. Goodwin?" Tilly called as she entered his cheery workshop at the top of his tower. "Are you in here?"

"Hello, princess," a voice remarked from above Tilly's head.

She jumped and looked up to see the great sorcerer floating over her head. His cheery face was twisted into a smile that stretched beneath his curly black mustache. Graying black hair stuck out of his pointed midnight blue hat that matched his star covered robes. Dangling from his chubby chin was a small black goatee and his eye were sparkling with mischief.

Tilly smiled, knowing he would never tell anyone she'd been out of bed. He rarely left his tower so he probably didn't even know she _should_ be in bed.

"What can I do for you?" Goodwin asked as he floated back to the ground, landing in front of a large portrait of his wife and children, Cordelia and Cedric. Cedric was Roland's age and Cordelia was a year younger than Tilly. They all were rather good friends.

"I need to find something. A magical grove of apple trees that are constantly moving," Tilly replied.

"Ah, the Arabella Orchard," Goodwin mused, straightening his robes. "You seek its apples?"

"Yes. I need them to help Father with the Villager's Ball," Tilly explained.

"Well then, I have just the thing for your quest!" Goodwin exclaimed, walking over to the tall cabinets lining the back of his workshop. He pulled out one drawer and pulled took out a blank piece of parchment.

"How does this help me?" Tilly wondered as Goodwin handed it to her.

"Oh, Princess. Not everything is always what it seems," he chuckled. "This is a Locus Pocus map. Simply ask and it will show you the way to anything. Now ask it. _Nicely_."

"Uh, Locus Pocus map, can you show me the way to Arabella Orchard?" Goodwin gave her a look. "Please?"

Suddenly the parchment began to shimmer. Black lines spread across it, leading straight to the orchard.

"It's in Merroway Cove!" Tilly exclaimed. She quickly embraced the sorcerer before she started running out of the tower. "Thanks, Mr. Goodwin!"

* * *

Tilly flew overhead on the back of her cream-colored flying horse named Athena. Her mother had put her on the back of a flying horse before she could walk and made sure her children knew how to fly.

As the sun climbed to the highest point in the sky, Athena and Tilly landed on the glittering pale shores of Merroway Cove. Her family normally took the floating palace out on the blue waters during the summer for a vacation. Now, though, it was quiet and empty.

Tilly pulled the map out of Athena's saddle bags and scanned it.

 _The orchard is a little ways into the jungle. There's a path a down the beach that looks safe. I'll try that first._

She set off across the sand, leaving Athena tied to a tree with some shade in case she needed to go somewhere her horse could not. The sand slipped under her boots as she searched for the path Goodwin's map promised. To her right was the dark blue sea, crashing against huge dark rocks. She'd never been to this part of the cove; it was too dangerous to swim near the rocks.

As she walked she suddenly began to recall her family trips to Merroway Cove. How her mother always helped her and Roland build a sandcastle that looked like _there_ castle. How Roland would drag Tilly all across the cove looking for mermaids. How her father would even come. Yes, he'd be doing paperwork, but occasionally he'd look up at them and smile.

She remembered how nice it was to swim with her family in that glittering water. How easy it was to float away…

Tilly, so focused on her memories of how good the water had felt, didn't notice she'd stopped walking forward. She turned to the water and its crashing waves and rocks.

 _If only Father had joined us. Then it would have been perfect. It'd be so nice for us all to be here. As a family._

Tilly walked closer to the water, imagining. Imagining her family happy and together. Imagining them with her at that very moment.

And then suddenly, there they were! Roland was laughing in the surf, the gentle waves lapping around his ankles, his baggy blue swim trunks cinched at his waist. Further out was her mother, floating on her back, the sunbeams bouncing off her skin. And furthest out stood her father, waist deep in the glittering blue water, motioning for her to swim out to him.

It was so good, seeing them there, seeing her father wanting her. Tilly began to cry with joy and waded into the water. It was warm from the sun and felt better then it ever had. Roland splashed her as she passed him and she eagerly splashed him back. She waded further out, her boots getting sucked into the wet sand underfoot.

Tilly was nearly to her mother, her peaceful mother, when she felt something try to pull her back. Confused, she glanced down. But all she saw was glittering water, rolling past her, already up to her knees.

"Come on, Matilda!" her father yelled, waving her over.

Tilly's heart soared at his voice and she tried to go to him. But something was wrapped around her ankles, keeping her in place. She reached down into the water and felt around.

Seaweed. It was tied tight around her ankles, keeping her from going forward. From going to her _father_.

"Get off," she muttered, tugging at the leaves. "Let me go!"

The seaweed did not listen.

"Please! Let me go!"

But it only tightened its hold on her.

"Come on, Matilda!" King Roland called. "Come to me, daughter!"

"I'm trying!" Tilly screeched, bent over, tearing at the plant. "Let me go! Just let me _go_!"

But then the seaweed began to whisper to her, only saying one word.

 _'Listen.'_

"Listen? To what?" she demanded.

' _Listen.'_

"Will you let me go if I listen?"

 _'Listen.'_

"Ugh! Fine!"

Tilly straightened up and listened. There was Roland's laughed, the sound of the waves gently hitting the shore, and…singing. A haunting melody, barely able to be heard.

"What…what is that?" Tilly gulped. Something about the song disturbed her to her core.

 _'Illusion.'_

"Wait…" Tilly grasped her amulet. "I wish for silence!"

Roland's laughter died and the singing fell away. The world was quiet. And in the silence, the illusion disintegrated. Her family vanished, the waves became stronger, pushing against tiny Tilly, smashing to the shore behind her. The sharp rocks appeared just where her father was and atop the them was a feminine figure. She wore a dark red top and a crown of seashells. Her raven hair framed her sharp face and her dark eyes were desperate as she clawed at her long throat.

But what was most startling about her was her scaly black fish tail. Tilly stared at her in awe.

"What are you?" she called.

But the creature just sneered at her, baring her sharp teeth, before she dove back into the water.

 _'These waters are full of sirens. Leave now,'_ the seaweed warned before releasing her.

Tilly didn't need to be told twice! She ran out of the cold water, back to the Locus Pocus map that she'd left on the shore. She'd read about sirens before in school; nasty creatures who sang sailors to their death.

 _Can't believe I thought that was real. As if Father would_ really _go swimming with us._

She quickly shook away the thought, ignoring her dripping clothes, and continued to the path. She still had her mission to complete, after all.

* * *

The path was a little overgrown, but the plants moved as Tilly walked. Tall trees towered over her, their wide leaved providing her with ample shade. Mushrooms and other fungi grew underfoot and the sound of buzzing bugs and screeching animals rang out. Occasionally, a brightly colored bird would fly by or a monkey would wing through the trees overhead.

"Not much further," she murmured to herself. "Wait. What's that sound?"

She walked a little further and found a huge chasm with a roaring river at the bottom. Luckily, the chasm was lined by trees covered in vines.

"A little help?" she asked.

The vines leaped off the trees at the sound of her voice and began weaving together, stretching across the chasm. Some vines grabbed fallen tree branches to add to help with durability. When they finished, a green bridge spanned the chasm.

"Thank you!" Tilly called as she crossed it.

 _Nearly there._

* * *

Tilly pushed her shaky legs to carry her up a steep and rocky hill. According to her map, the Arabella Orchard was right on the other side of it.

 _Thump_.

The ground suddenly shook and Tilly fell to her knees. She tried to stand again

 _Thump._

No use. The thumps seemed to be getting closer, making it impossible for her to stand.

Suddenly, she heard something, like an animal in distress. Tilly quickly climbed up the hill on all fours. There, down on the other side of the hill was a grove of apple trees, their sweet smell drifting on the jungle air.

But standing in her way was a huge elephant, bigger than any she'd ever seen. It was stomping in circles, clearly in distress. Tilly began to creep down the hill when she noticed something different about his particular elephant. Its skin was dust free and seemed to be glittering in the sun. When it turned, she gasped at its face. Its long tusks were made of gold and gems were inlaid in his face in intricate swirls and shell patterns.

"What is that?" she whispered, creeping closer to the beautiful beast.

 _'A Jeweled Elephant,'_ the trees around her whispered. _'Very rare and going extinct.'_

"He's beautiful. I wonder what's wrong with him." But then Tilly realized something else. "I'll have to sneak past him to get to orchard. And sneaking past an angry elephant seems very hard."

Tilly slowly began drifting to the right, staying low so the thundering elephant's steps wouldn't knock her over again. She moved silently, using her amulet's power to ensure it.

As she passed by, nearly to the orchard, she got a closer took at the animal. It was huge, nearly as big as a house. And its eyes were full of panic.

Finally, Tilly passed it. She began to dash to the orchard….

 _'I wish I could find my child.'_

Tilly stopped right in her tracks.

The elephant…her power.

Slowly, she turned around. No wonder it was panicking. It had lost its child. She glanced back at the apples, but the princess's mind was already made up.

"Locus Pocus map, please show me where to find this Jeweled Elephants baby," she said.

The images on the parchment began to shift, revealing the path to the baby elephant. It wasn't far. Maybe she could find it _and_ get the apples.

Tilly ran through the jungle as fast as she could. Nature dove out of her way, practically making room for her. She climbed steep hills and swung across rivers on vines.

Soon enough, she was there, at a small valley. Well, more pit than valley. Rocky cliffs surrounded it, too steep to climb. And sitting at the bottom was a small elephant identical to the one she'd just seen. It seemed sad, occasionally raising its trunk and giving a soft wail.

 _How am I supposed to get him out?_

But she needn't have worried. The vines of the trees were already stretching down and wrapping around the elephant. It flailed around in fear but the vines were strong. They stayed tight as they pulled the elephant out of the pit. It softly landed on its feet and the vines uncoiled. The moment it was free, the elephant began to run. Tilly dashed after it, catching glimpses of its glittering silver skin between the trees.

The baby seemed to know right where to go and ran all the way back to its parent. Tilly stood back as the great elephant trumpeted in joy and embraced its child with its trunk. Tilly smiled as she watched them disappear into the jungle together.

 _'The orchard.'_ Tilly flinched at the tree's urgent whisper. _'It won't stay much longer.'_

Tilly ran forward and into the orchard. The scent of apples surrounded her and she could hear the trees whisper softly to each other. Tilly pulled out a brown cloth from her pocket and unfolded it, laying it on the grass. Then she began picking apples. The trees' branches bended lower so she could reach them, even telling her what tree to pick from next.

Soon the cloth had a small pile on it. Tilly pulled the corners and tied them together so it could hold her treasure.

As she left the orchard, the trees began to vanish until they all were gone, off to find a better place to grow.


	4. Chapter 4

As soon as the moon rose, Tilly climbed out of her bed. No one had known she was gone that day; her ruse had worked! But in order to truly succeed she still need to _bake_ the apples into pies. So she slunk out of her room, her apples slung over her shoulder, and made her way to the kitchens. Due to the later hour, it was empty.

Tilly quickly locked the door and set to work. She pulled out flour and sugar and eggs, chopped apples until her wrists hurt. She rolled crusts, added caramel and cinnamon to some and nothing to others. When she finished, she had twelve pies baking in the oven.

Tilly scrubbed all the pots and pans clean as she waited for them to bake. When they were done, she decorated each one with care to ensure they were perfect. She set them all on an empty table once she was done to admire her handiwork.

"Matilda?" a groggy voice called.

Tilly jumped and spun around. There, standing in the doorway leading to the wine cellar, was King Roland.

"Father?" Tilly gaped. "What…what are you doing here?"

"I uh, I came down for…" He looked at the dark glass bottle in his hand. "it doesn't matter. What are you doing here?"

"Well, you said we needed more deserts for the Villager's Ball tomorrow, well, today, I guess, so I decided to make some apple pies," Tilly declared boldly. "I wanted to help."

King Roland walked forward and stared at her pies for a moment.

"We can't serve these, _any_ of these," he said simply.

"Wha…why?" Tilly demanded. "The head chef says I'm a really good baker and I washed my hands and everything! It is because you think it's wrong for a princess to _bake_?"

"No, Matilda," Roland sighed and sat down on a bench by the table. "Your mother thought we should have a _theme_ for this year's ball. And she chose berries. All the food is berry related. Blackberry pies, strawberry tarts, raspberry ice cream."

"Oh."

"So we can't serve _apple_ pies."

Tilly sank down on the bench next to her father. She'd tried to provide for her people and failed epically. Maybe Garrick had been right. Maybe she couldn't be queen.

"You were just trying to help, Matilda," King Roland said suddenly, taking a swig from his bottle. "You decide if you're going to abdicate yet?"

"Well…I don't know if I'd be a good queen. You probably think that too," Tilly admitted. Something about the dark and quiet kitchens made her feel like she could be honest.

"You're often thinking about nonsense, yes, but that doesn't matter. Because you can _choose_ to be better and be a queen."

"Can I ask you something, Father?"

"Go ahead. Got nothing better to do."

"Do you like it? Ruling, I mean?"

"I don't _hate_ it, exactly," King Roland sighed. "There are perks: the castle, the food, the honor and glory. But I'm not _passionate_ about ruling. When I picked a school after Royal Prep I picked Ever Realm Academy out of a sense of duty, not because I wanted to. I was an only child, the only heir. I had no choice but to be king."

"You couldn't abdicate?"

"I could've. Thought it about it when I realized I didn't really care for my lessons at Ever Realm. But I had no siblings to step in for me. If I had abdicated, the crown would've moved to a different family. And I thought I would be abandoning my duty and responsibility if I abdicated."

"Do you wish you had?"

"Some days. Life would be easier. But I think the guilt would have been too much for me. But you, Matilda, have a choice. You have a brother to take your place if you do not want the crown."

"Are you saying I should abdicate?" Tilly's head was spinning.

"I'm saying you can do what I never could and choose something that makes you happy, something you're passionate about. But know if you choose the crown you will need to sacrifice so much for your people. And you need to do it without hesitation, lest other kingdoms think you're weak."

"What…what have you sacrificed?"

"My youth," Roland chuckled as he dragged a hand through his graying hair. "My time. My joy. My family." His voice grew thick. "For years I've been so focused on my duty to the people and what I owe them. I've been giving _them_ all I have, sQuondering every chance I have with my family because I thought that was _right_. I…I don't even know your favorite color, Matilda! Or what you want for a graduation gift. Or even how to tell you I'm so _proud_ of you with how you've tried to provide for our people."

"You're proud of me?" Tilly repeated with tears in her eyes.

 _I want to be a better dad for you and Roland._

Tilly flinched at the words, stunned. He hadn't said that…

The twinkling purple gem around her neck caught her eye. Her amulet, her powers…

"My favorite color is ocean blue, like the water at Merroway Cover," Tilly said. Roland turned to her and looked as though he'd forgotten she was there. "Because it reminds me of our family vacations. And I love history books, especially about our kingdom. And…I know you're proud of me."

"Thank you, Matilda," Roland whispered, his eyes glistening.

"Why don't you call me Tilly?" she wondered.

"Matilda was my aunt's name," Roland explained. "Well, her middle name. She dealt with a lot of hardship in her life: her husband died, she was attacked and badly maimed…but she never let it get to her. She was kind, strong, and everything I want you to be. So I don't shorten your name because I like imagining what you'll be one day."

"What will I be?"

"Strong. Wise and good. And happy, I hope. I just want you to be happy," Roland muttered, slumping against the table. In moments he was snoring softly.

"Thank you, Father," Tilly whispered, pressing a kiss against his forehead before leaving him to his slumber.


	5. Chapter 5

The following Monday was the Royal School Fair. Tilly and Quon ran around to all the tents, seeing all they could. They spotted Garrick writing Ever Realm Academy anxiously on his stone tablet.

"Think he passed?" Quon asked Tilly in a low tone.

"I don't think even he knows yet," Tilly replied.

Eventually Quon put down Ever Realm Academy and ran off to have his stone tablet engraved. Tilly wandered a while longer, but she was so unsure. What if she chose to be queen and went to an entirely wrong school? So, just to be safe, she put down Ever Realm Academy. At the end of the fair she was happy to learn she could change it if she wanted to.

* * *

Tilly and Quon sat side by side in the greenhouse, their old lunch spot, diplomas in hand. Tilly fingered her graduation sash while Quon stared in wonder at his diploma.

"You think it's going to be weird? The new school?" Tilly wondered.

"It's still school," Quon replied. "Just…more specialized."

"You think we're ready?"

"My father once told me if you wait until you're ready, you'll be waiting forever."

"I guess," Tilly sighed.

"So…have you decided what you're going to do? About the throne?" Quon asked.

Tilly shrugged. "I don't know. Father said to do what makes me happy but I don't know what that is."

"You better figure it out fast," Quon warned.

"I know."

"Quon! Time to go!" a voice outside the greenhouse suddenly called.

"My mother," Quon explained, standing. "I'll see you tonight at the ball."

"Bye, Quon," Tilly said, getting up to hug him tight. "Congratulations."

"Congratulations, Tilly," Quon responded before he left, leaving Tilly all alone.

She sank back onto her seat, so confused. She had to choose and soon. If she chose the crown, would she be happy? She hadn't even been able to help with the food for the Villager's Ball. Could she really be trusted with foreign policy and law making?

And what if she _did_ abdicate? What would she do? She liked reading and learning new things, but she couldn't do that forever.

What would make her happy? What was she passionate about?

Tilly couldn't think of a single thing.

Just then, her amulet started to shimmer and glow. Tilly cupped it with her hands. It rarely glowed like that. Which meant…

"Hello Princess Tilly," a warm voice greeted.

Tilly looked up and saw a regal woman entering the greenhouse. She had glowing bronze skin and long hair as black as ink. She wore a tan dress with some fringe that had a single strap and ended above her knees. A red tattoo went around her upper right arm and a blue necklace rested against her collar bone.

Tilly stood up, in awe of the woman bathed in a shimmering red light.

"Pocahontas?" she breathed.

"Wingapo, Tilly," Pocahontas greeted. "I have summoned to aid you by the Amulet of Avalor. What seems to be wrong?"

"Well…my father recently told me that if I want to abdicate the throne I have to choose by tonight," Tilly explained. Pocahontas nodded and sat down on the seat Tilly had just stood from, putting her warm hands on the young princess's shoulders.

"This is a tough choice, Tilly. And only you can make it. Do you want to be queen?" Pocahontas asked.

"I don't know. I mean, it is my responsibility as a royal to look out for my subjects. And I don't know what else I would do."

"You know, I once had a path set before me _because_ I was the chief's daughter. I would have been content but no where near as happy as I could have been. I wanted to see what was beyond the river bend and because I chose to, I ended up saving my tribe and the foreigners who visited us. I served my people in a different way."

"But I don't see any other paths," Tilly cried.

"You may not be able to see around the river bend. I certainly couldn't. But you most have faith in yourself. You will find your path if you are brave enough to search for it. There must be something calling your heart, Tilly."

"I…I think I know what I'm going to do," Tilly suddenly said. She began to grin, spinning around with joy. "I think I know what I want! Thank you, Poca-!"

But the princess was long gone. Tilly had forgotten that was how the magic worked.

No matter. She knew what to do now; she could see the beginning of her path. And it started with changing a few things on the Wall of Next Steps.

* * *

"You look lovely, Princess Matilda," Baileywick said as he entered Tilly's room.

The princess was sitting at her vanity, adding a silver bracelet to her ensemble. She wore an ocean blue dress with a scalloped edged skirt. It had poofed short sleeves and a silver vine that spared all across the skirt and up the bodice with golden flowers blooming off of it occasionally. Her purple amulet sat right over her heart and silver crown with golden flowers sat atop her head.

"Thank you, Baileywick," she said as she stood.

"Your parents would like to see you before the ball," he told her, opening her bedroom door for her.

Tilly nodded at him and walked forward, stifling her nerves.

What would they say about her decision?


	6. Chapter 6

"Hello Tilly," her mother greeted as she entered her father's study.

"Matilda, I'm sure you know why we wished to speak with you before the ball," King Roland said, folding his hands on his desk.

"Well," Tilly began, sitting down in one of the chairs, her mother in the other, holding her hand. "I've decided to abdicate my claim to the throne. Roland will be a great king and I am going to see where life take me. But please, you can never tell Rolie you offered me the throne. Being king is all he wants, it would crush him."

"Of course, darling," Queen Mum agreed.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" Roland inquired.

Tilly nodded. "Yes. I am not passionate about ruling. I want something else for my life."

"Alright then," King Roland said, scribbling something on parchment. "I shall tell Roland he will be my heir when _he_ graduates. He need not know you abdicated your place in line."

"Thank you, Father."

"Now," Mum giggled. "don't we have a ball to attend?"

* * *

Tilly danced and ate until she was exhausted. Much of Enchancia's nobility came: knights, dukes and duchesses, counts and countesses. Tilly told Quon of her decision and he assured her that though she would've made a very good queen, he could tell she was happy, so he was happy for her.

Eventually the ball began to wind down and Tilly walked her little brother back to his room.

"You've gotta tell me all about Ever Realm," Rolie insisted. "I want to be prepared for when I go."

"I'm sorry, Rolie, but I can't. I've decided to go to the School for Adventure instead. It was rather last minute, but I'd rather go there," Tilly explained.

"That's perfect for you! You love exploring new places and learning new things," Rolie exclaimed. "But what if Father chooses you to be heir?"

"He…can't," Tilly forced out as they reached his room. "You see-"

"It's because of those pesky old-fashioned rules, isn't it?"

"Huh?"

"Habib told me that his kingdom had a law that all the boys are in line for the throne before the girls. I bet it's like that here too."

Tilly didn't know what to say. Would it be lying to him if she didn't correct him? But she hadn't said anything false.

"I'm sorry, Tilly."

She smiled at her brother. Let him believe what he wanted. After all, what harm could come from it?

"It's okay, Rolie." She hugged her brother tight. "I wouldn't want to be queen anyway."

* * *

When Tilly reached her room after saying goodnight to Roland she found her father standing outside her door.

"Matilda," he said when he saw her. "I…I wanted to give you your graduation gift. Well, _my_ graduation gift to you."

"Oh. Okay."

"Here it is." King Roland handed Tilly a leather covered book that looked very old.

"The History of Enchancia Castle?"

"I found it in my study. You did say you like history books, correct?" King Roland inquired. Tilly was surprised to realize that, for the first time, her father looked nervous.

"Yes. Uh, thank you. Very much," she said.

Roland nodded sharply. "Congratulations Tilly. You've done very well. With your schooling and what not."

"Thank you."

"Don't stay up too late," he cautioned as he walked down the hall, disappearing around a corner. Tilly smiled after him, realizing how loved she truly was.

And that night, as she began to read the book by the light of the moon, the journey of the a new Storykeeper coming to the Secret Library began.


End file.
